Walk Away
by syntia.amano
Summary: Teito dan Hakuren berdiri di depan makam Mikage, namun meskipun Teito tertarik ke masa lalu Hakuren tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terpuruk. NGGAK ADA SHOUNEN-AI! GUE FORBID! Pure Friendship!


Title : Walk away

Disclaimer : yang jelas mah bukan gue, soalnya Frau masih hidup meski sebenernya doi dah lama mati

Summary : Teito dan Hakuren berdiri di depan makam Mikage, namun meskipun Teito tertarik ke masa lalu Hakuren tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terpuruk. NGGAK ADA SHOUNEN-AI! GUE FORBID! Pure Friendship!

oXo

"PYA?" lirih Mikage saat Teito berdiri diam di depan makam yang baru saja di buat itu. Baru saja Teito membersihkan rumput yang baru tumbuh di sana dan menyiraminya dengan air. Hakuren yang baru saja datang setelah membantu Teito mempersiapkan bunga untuk kuburan teman Teito itu terdiam dan hanya berdiri di sebelahnya. Teito mengusap pelan kepala anak Fyulong itu. Hakuren dan Mikage saling berpandangan.

"Apa dia temanmu yang baru meninggal itu?" Tanya Hakuren pada teman sekamarnya itu. Teito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menggenakkan baju warna hitam?" Tanya Teito, namun Hakuren tidak menjawab. Dia tahu pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab. "Aku yang memintanya secara khusus. Karena itu hanya bajuku yang berwarna berbeda dengan calon bishop yang lain." Teito menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Jangan membenci Teito. Tetaplah berjalan di bawah cahaya."_

"Dia pernah bilang kalau aku tidak boleh mendendam meskipun dia tahu kalau umurnya tidak lama. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku masih terus hidup kalau aku tidak mendendam." Hakuren bertukar pandangan dengan Mikage.

"Apa sekarang kau masih mendendam Teito?" Tanya Hakuren. Teito memandanginya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam tubuhku."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Mikage. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ingatanku ataupun tempat dimana aku dilahirkan. Tapi aku yang sekarang ini masih tidak bisa mewujudkan apa yang aku harapkan. Aku masih tidak bisa menyelamatkan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam tubuhku. Kenapa aku diincar dan kenapa Mikage harus menjadi korban hanya karena dia menjadi temanku."

DUAK!

"ITAI!" jerit Teito saat tiba-tiba Hakuren menjitaknya.

"Lalu kenapa hah? Kau masih hidup, kau masih disini dan yang terpenting sekarang ada aku yang jadi temanmu kan? Apa kau ingin mati dan pergi supaya aku melalui test untuk jadi bishop sendirian? Begitu maksudmu?" marah Hakuren. Teito memandanginya dengan mulut terbuka. "Aku tahu sebenarnya kau takut kan saat tahu kalau orang yang berhasil menjadi bishop itu hanya beberapa setiap tahunnya. Tentu saja karena kau kan kecil, kurang gizi, kau pasti takut pada orang yang lebih tinggi darimu," ejeknya.

"SIAPA BILANG!"

"PYA!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi melankolis seperti itu? Teito yang aku kenal adalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu cara mengendalikan kekuatnnya, lebih suka merusakkan senjata orang lain, suka seenaknya sendiri…"

"SIAPA YANG KECIL!" teriaknya namun Hakuren tidak mempedulikannya.

"… yang lebih suka melukai diri sendiri daripada melihat orang lain terluka, berusaha dan terus berusaha meskipun tidak ada ornag yang menghargainya, berlatih lebih keras daripada orang lain agar tidak menghalangi orang yang dia sayangi, yang lebih manis kalau tersenyum daripada bersedih seperti ini."

"PYA!" teriak Mikage setuju. Teito kembali tenganga.

"Kau… bisa mengucapkan semua itu dan tidak merasa malu?" kagetnya. Rona merah muncul sedikit di kedua pipinya.

"Wah, kau masih bisa memerah seperti perawan?" kaget Hakuren.

"SIAPA YANG PERAWAN?" kesal Teito.

"Tapi anak kecil seperti kau yang hanya tahu bagaimana caranya bisa jadi kuat pernah melakukannya?" ejek Hakuren. Muka Teito semakin memerah.

"I…itu tidak ada hubungannya kan… Lagipula apa kau bukan perawan juga? Kau kan benci wanita!" teriak Teito frustasi karena menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Hakuren yang keisengannya sudah mulai kumat. "Anak kecil kan tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Akuyakin kau pasti tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita sebelum bertemu dengan para suster."

"Si… siapa bilang? Aku pernah kok!"

"Oh ya? Aku tahu, pasti wanita yang usianya jauh di atasmu yang lebih mirip ibu atau kakakmu. Kau kan anak kecil yang kurang kasih sayang."

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

"Pya!"

"Yeah, yeah. Meskipun kau benar-benar lebih pendek dariku. Kau pasti jarang makan ya, sampai-sampai tubuhmu sama sekali tidak bertambah tinggi. Kalau kau pakai baju suster pasti orang-orang akan mengira kau itu perempuan."

"AKU LAKI-LAKI!"

"Pya! Pya!"

"Tapi tenang, meskipun kau jadi suster, kau pasti akn tetap kesulitan mencari lelaki yang baik. Karena kau itu pendek."

"AKU NGGAK PENDEK!"

"Pya?"

"Hee, sepertinya Mikage tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu." Teito melirik ke arah kedua teman baiknya itu.

"Kalian berdua sengaja berkompot ya?" Hakuren dan Mikage secara bersamaan saling berpandangan. "Ku kira kalian berada di pihakmu."

"Kami hanya tidak sependapat mengenai tinggi badanmu," ujar Hakuren yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan penuh antusias dari naga kecil di pundak Teito.

"Aku pasti tambah tinggi!" yakin Teito. Mikage dan Hakuren langsung menyipitkan kedua mata mereka. Tidak mempercayai sama sekali omongan teman mereka itu. "Frau juga bilang kalau aku masih bisa tambah tinggi!"

"Apa? Bishop Frau sampai mengatakan itu?" jerit Hakuren. Frau maniak milik Hakuren sepertinya sedang bekerja. "Pasti supaya kau mau makan."

"UKH!"

"Lho? Kalian masih disini?" Tanya seseorang pada mereka berdua.

"Labrador-san?" kaget Teito saat melihat bishop itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Selamat siang bishop Labrador," salam Hakuren sopan.

"Selamat siang. Teito-san bukannya ini sudah waktunya kau berlatih dengan Castor-san?" Tanya bishop Labrador yang memegang keranjang penuh bunga di tangannya.

"Ehhhh? Kalau begitu, permisi Labrador-san. Ayo Hakuren, Mikage!"

"Permisi bishop Labrador," pamit Hakuren. "Oi Teito, kau harus mohon diri dengan benar!" teriak Hakuren sambil mengejar lelaki di depannya.

"Burupya!"

Labrador tersenyum memandang ketiga lelaki itu sebelum dengan perlahan Labrador mengangkat setangkai bunga dari keranjangnya dan meletakkannya di kuburan Mikage. "Semoga hati Teito tidak akan terluka lebih dalam," harapnya meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin hal itu akan terjadi sebelum kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

oXo

Syntia : Hah? Kenapa kuburan? Err, kenapa ya?

Teito : Mari dukung 07 Ghost untuk jadi cerita yang full friendship! *nginjek2 doujin FrauxTeito

Syntia : Itu mah selera Teito, loe juga uke banget gitu. Dan yang jelas…

All : Review please!


End file.
